Currently an infusion bag is transported with a patient by a rolling wheels stand, a so-called the drip tray. From the solution bag placed in the rack can be supplied to the patient's peripheral vessel e.g. nutrient solution, plasma, antibiotic solution etc.
The problem in transporting the rolling wheels stand is that the stand aims to rotate about its vertical axis. Thus, the tube can rotate around the vertical rod, simultaneously blocking the free flow of the solution in the catheter. It is also difficult for the patient to move the stand over doorsteps and moving on stairways and, for example, entering a lift can be extremely difficult. Further, when moving with the stand in corridors, the wheels gather dirt and bacteria.
In the utility model U20100144 as a solution for transporting an infusion bag is used a stand carried on the shoulders. A drawback of the device that is usable as such is that it is difficult to put on. The structure is relatively massive and thus its manufacturing costs are rather high. In addition, the complex structure is difficult to keep clean. Another problem is that the stand is located behind the person's head, and therefore the person cannot see the amount of contents of the bag.
In the utility model U 20110076, a solution for transporting an infusion bag is a rack set onto the shoulders and a chamber structure. A drawback of the solution is that the rack is unstable, which has been aimed to be improved by connecting the rotary straps that wrap around a person's body. The straps, however, complicate putting the rack on the person.
In patent WO9207596 the infusion bag is supported on patient's shoulders in a separate capsule. Pressurization is handled by a separate pressure cuff around the infusion bag. The infusion bag is placed on one of the patient's shoulders and thus there must also be a weight on the other shoulder to balance the holding of objects. In addition, the bracket is supported by separate fastening straps.